Allegiance
by He who rules the sea
Summary: when Harry learns that Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative old goat, He along with Draco malfoy and Hermione Granger flee to the Veela court of which Harry is a prince.,
1. Allegaince

On the morning of July 31 Harry Potter was cursing Fate viciously. It seemed that Fate was not done with him, as he was now going through his Veela inheritance. His magic, was the combination of human, veela and High Elfin.

At 15 Harry was about to start his sixth year at school. His world had been shattered three months previous when his Godfather Sirius Black was killed in the bowels of the Ministry, by none other than his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

He was staying with his maternal Grandparents, in the french Riviera. His grandfather and Step grandmother were sitting by his bed as he thrashed and turned. His body was stretching and twisting.

His magic was acting out. There was nothing he or anyone could do, until his magic realigned itself.

He had had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations. After slipping his supposedly secret guards, he had made his way to France, and sought out his full Veela grandparents. They had been delighted to take him in and were horrified at the obvious neglect Harry suffered.

They had contacted the Veela council about his abuse. The council was horrified and angered at what they were told. They sent a representative to Dumbledore, demanding satisfaction or payment for the cruel mistreatment of a half Veela royal.

"Harry, you need to calm down. Please allow your magic to realine itself." his grandmother Alainne begged. She may not be his grandmother by blood, but she was by marriage. "Harry, please listen. We love you and we want you to be safe. Fighting the magic is not safe. Please" she sobbed.

In the haze reaching his sexual maturity, Harry heard Alianne's voice and relaxed. His breathing eased and he calmed down. He finally drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams.

Harry woke the next day to loud sounds and bright lights. "Oww. why is it so loud and bright?" he demanded. A chuckle had him turning to his bedside. "Easy now Harry, you've now received your inheritance. You are now able to mate and have children." his grandfather Nicholas announced. "I can see without my glasses!" Harry exclaimed. "Yes you can as all veela weather half or full, have 20/20 vision. Oh here, by the way." Nicholas murmured a spell and Harry was amazed to see the light dimming and the sounds dying. "Your senses were awakened with your inheritance. Thanks to the spell, they are back at the level they were before you arrived. Once you've eaten, I'll teach you the spell to allow you to use both ends of the sense spectrum. Come"

Harry rose from the luxurious bed and dressed in a robe. He followed his grandfather out of the room, and into the dining room. The table in the middle of the room was laden with what could only be a feast. "Are we expecting anyone else Grandfather?" Harry asked in amusement. Nicholas or Nick as he had asked Harry to call him, smiled. "No. everything is for you. You have been through a lot, and I'm sure you must be starving." He looked at Harry's tummy which rumbled at the mention of food. "Now that I think about it, I really am. I haven't eaten since leaving school three days ago."Harry confessed. Nick's face was angry, but his voice betrayed no hint of anger. "Yes well, eat as much as you want. Then we must go see someone" he smiled as Harry dived into the treacle tart.

After eating three large helpings, Harry was full. He followed his Grandfather out of the dining room, into a sitting room where Alainne was sewing a cushion cover. She rose and embraced Harry with a warm hug and kissed his forehead. Gesturing him to sit down, Alainne poured steaming tea and pressed a brown ceramic mug into his hands. The warmth of the mug seeped into his hands and Harry sipped the tea.

It was Mint and crushed Pine needles, the smell filling his nose and he smiled. "So Harry dear, tell us. Why had you not eaten since leaving school?" Alainne asked. Harry flushed. "When mum and dad died, I was placed with mum's half sister, by Headmaster Dumbledore. The Dursleys hated me, treated me like a slave and forced me to live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life. After my first year at school, they gave me Dudley's second bedroom, but not much else. They locked me in, feeding me scrapes through the cat door, Uncle Vernon put in.

"In the wizarding world However, the abuse went unnoticed by all except Madam Pomfrey, Mrs weasley and my Friend Hermione Granger. I once overheard Madam Pomfrey arguing with the headmaster about my condition. But he Imperioused her and told her to ignore it." Harry had tears in his eyes by the point.

Nick and Alainne were enraged. "Harry dear, despite being the result of my Husband's unfaithfulness, I thought of Lily as my own daughter. And I think of You as my Grandson too. The cannot go unpunished. We will speak with the Queen of Veela on your behalf. What is it dear?" Alainne asked.

"Well, it's just that, when I first went to Gringotts. The Goblins all bowed to me. At first I thought it was because I was the 'boy who lived' but I don't think that's why. You wouldn't happen to know?" he asked curiously.

It was Nick who answered. "I am afraid we do know. I am Nicholas delemeter, first born son of Queen Iolanthe of the veela nation. So you are not just Harry potter, the boy who lived, but rather you are his royal Highness, Prince Harry Potter heir of the Veela crown. Your Great- grandmother wants to meet you, as you are her heir. I have no children anymore so you are my heir as well" he smiled at the look on Harry's face.

Harry looked at Alainne, his question clear on his face. "I am Princess consort Alainne, of the veela nation. My mother, Sofia was daughter to King Stefan and Queen Rosemary of the Elfin nation. So you are Royalty, but of two nations rather than one" she giggled at Harry's stunned expression.

"Wow. just wow. I didn't expect that." harry replied. A tinkling bell sounded and Nick rose to his feet. "Thats mother calling us to her. We mustn't keep her waiting. Come on" he headed to the door, then lead the party to a large circular chamber with a rather enormous curled flower in the middle.

As they approached, a petal unfurled and Harry was amazed to see a door. He followed Nick through the door and into the queen's throne room. Queen Iolanthe was sitting on a simple throne of Rosewood. Her Dark skin was like molten chocolate and her Black hair was arranged in artful folds down to her waist. Her eyes were green like Harry's own and her lips were ruby red.

At her throat was a large pink diamond, strung on a gold and silver chain, her dress was pure raw silk of the brightest purples and pinks. The crown on her head was a simple circle of gold with white diamonds interlaced with red rubies, green emeralds, yellow topaz, and royal blue sapphires.

Around the edge of the flower were 24 smaller thrones seating veela, who while not as impressive as the queen, were still impressive themselves. "Nicholas my son. Welcome back. And who is the young half Veela with you?" Iolanthe's voice was deep and rich, leaving no doubt in Harry's mind as to her power.

"Mother. As you may recall 16 years ago, I had a moment of weakness. I met a witch by the name of Deanna Evans. After I left her, She had a daughter Lily, the half Veela you see here is Lily's child. My Grandchild as Lily was my daughter. Mother, please allow me to introduce Harry potter."

Whispers broke out among the others in the room, and the queen held up a hand. "Harry Potter, we Give you warm welcome and ask that you accept our blessings". Harry smiled. "Your most serene majesty it would be my delight." he bowed. "You know our customs dear child, how?"

"As I'm sure you know majesty, My Mother died?" at the queens nod he continued "after she died, I was placed with muggle relatives of my mother. Now they hate all magic and as I was Magical, they starved and Abused me.

I learned of my ancestry via my mother and fathers journals that My Godfather Sirius Black gave to me for my 13th birthday, along with his own."

The queen was angered by the news. Trying to calm herself she asked "can you change?" if the boy spoke true he would know what she meant. Harry smile and blinked. His human form vanished and in its place was a Harpy. After a moment, the harpy vanished and Harry reappeared.

The queen was stunned, by the boy who was 15. "Congratulations young one. You have attained something which makes us proud to call you our Great Grandchild." she rose, as did all the nobles. "Nicholas, bring Alainne and your charge. We will take tea in the sitting room." Iolanthe swept from the room, followed by the nobles. "That was better than we hoped for." Nick stated before heading to the door, through which his mother had just left.

Half an hour later, Harry was seated on a plush cushion beside his grandparents and the queen. "I gather that there is more than you are telling? If so I wish to know, but at your own pace" she said to Harry.

She was sipping crushed pine needle tea, which was fast becoming Harry's favorite tea. "Your majesty I'm unsure what to call you" Harry supplied. He was unsure about proper protocol. She smiled, "call me Grandmother. It will suffice" "but would that not be confusing as Alainne is also my grandmother?" Harry asked

The queen smiled. "That was a test of your intelligence. You passed" Nicholas said. "Call her my lady." he advised. "That way it's respectful without being rude."

Harry nodded and then asked. "Would it be possible to send some letters to my friends now that I'm free of the Headmasters control? I would like too." Nickolas smiled "we will arrange for them to see you if that is your wish. However you must not tell them about your heritage. No, it is for the safety of the Veela and Elfin nations".

Reluctantly Harry agreed and then the queen asked after Hogwarts. "Did you attend the school my lady?" Harry asked politely. The queen shook her head. "My granddaughter attended the school briefly for the Triwizard tournament. I believe you have met?" she trailed off as Fleur waltzed in.

Nicholas said "harry, this is my sisters eldest daughter. You saved her sister from the black lake" he smiled at Harry's stunned expression. Fleur was looking at him with curious eyes. "It is good to see you again Harry." "you mean you can speak fluent English?" harry asked. She nodded "it was a mask, for if the headmaster knew that he had two members of the Veela royal family under his control he never would have let us leave. How did you get away? Did uncle Nick help?"

Harry burst into laughter at 'uncle nick' and soon everyone was laughing. Harry managed to bring his laughter under control long enough to explain how his mother and father along with his godfather had left him their diaries and journals.

As summer progressed, Harry learned more and more about Veela and their powers. He learned how to control fire balls in his palms, how to turn his allure on and off, and learned some spells. When he received letters from Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, he chose to give them a slightly different story.

He knew Hermione would be very interested in his veela powers so he had some books packed into his truck for her to read when he returned to Hogwarts. Ron's letters were sounding desperate. It seemed that Ron was not above trying to guilt him into going to the burrow.

Finally the morning of September 1st dawned and Harry was loathe to rise. However Nick had anticipated that Harry would still be sleeping so he went into Harry's Room and woke him up. "Harry you must get ready to return to Hogwarts, else the headmaster will be suspicious." harry grumbled and dressed in black velvet pants, a blue button up shirt and a black vest. Completing the ensemble was a pair of Dragon hide boots.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry thought 'damn i look good'. He made his was to the dining room where the queen and his grandmother were waiting. Bowing to the queen, he smiled sadly "my lady, grandmother I wish i could stay here." Alainne hugged him tightly, and the queen surprised everyone by reaching up and plucking a single strand of her hair. "I shall have the wand Maker Mr Ollivander make you a wand with my hair. As a symbol of your status." deeply honored Harry hugged her tightly. "Thank you my lady. You honor me beyond all reason" the queen nodded. "There will be three guards to see you to the train. No i will not have my heir unprotected. My granddaughter Fleur will be at the school, to teach care of Magical creatures. So you won't entirely be alone." she announced as Nick came through the door with a port key.

"Goodbye" harry called as the familiar hook behind his navel was felt. And he was enveloped in darkness.

They landed at kings cross, and Harry lead the way through the magical barrier. The bustling of the crowd was familiar to harry as he made his way to the train. His guards had already loaded his things onto the train and now the group was waiting for Harry's friends.

Hermione found them first. "Oh Harry, so good to see you! Where were you? Your letters didn't say anything!" "calm down Hermione im safe. I have some books for you to read, as i thought you might like to know about veela and other more magical folk."

Hermione's eyes were teary and she hugged him close. "Harry you smell like a ve-" "no stop" harry cut her off. "I'll explain everything once we get on the train OK?" she nodded and then informed him that Ron was already at school.

They boarded the train with Harry's grandfather and found a compartment at the back of the train. Once the train started moving Harry relaxed and Nick raised some wards on the door.

"Hermione, what do you know of Veela?" Harry asked. "Not much, just that they are dangerous and don't mix with humans". "Ms Granger, Do you mind if I check you for compulsions?" Nick asked. Hermione nodded and Nick raised his wand.

It felt like a weight lifting off her and she blinked. "Who compelled me?" she asked. Harry replied with "dumbledore, im sure Ron has them too. Hermione I am a veela, and I've been in the veela court the summer. The is Nick, my maternal grandfather." he spent the remainder of the journey explaining to Hermione how he had become sick of the headmasters manipulations.

They arrived at Hogsmeade and got a carriage up to the school. Harry used his veela sight to see the magical auras of the staff and students. Malfoy, he was intrigued by, had an incredibly brilliant aura.

Harry and Hermione sat near the end of hall, when malfoy came over. "Well potter has some sense of style. When did you become so fashionable?" Harry in his anger forgot to hold his allure in check, and malfoy noticed. Smirking he let loose a scent that reached Harry's nose and he was intrigued. Hermione realized what was going on and slapped malfoy across the face "watch it Granger, or you'll get it." a hand on his shoulder had Malfoy looking into nicks eyes. "Apologies to the prince now" he commanded. His voice was soft but still deadly.

"What is going on here? Mr potter please go to my office, we need to have a talk." Dumbledore said quietly. Malfoy broke free from Nicks grasp and tried to lunge at Hermione. Harry lashed out with his fireballs and he could hear Fleur calling out to him. "ENOUGH" Dumbledore yelled. "Everyone to your houses, now. Mr malfoy, Mr potter, Ms Granger, Ms Delacour to my office if you please."

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in Dumbledore's office. "I need to know harry, why were you not at your house? Where were you? How did you produce fireballs from your hands? I require answers to keep you safe my boy." harry snorted "oh im you 'boy'? Well then why did you leave me alone with those people? As for where i was? I was with my family." "no. your family haven't seen you since before the world cup two years ago. So i will ask again where were you?" the old man pressed.

Harry smiled and called "grandfather!" there was a knock at the door and everyone was stunned to see Nick standing there. "Who are you?" Dumbledore asked. "I am Prince Nicholas Delemeter, first son of Queen Iolanthe of the Veela nation. Harry is my Grandson". "I'm afraid that is impossible as neither his parents were of veela decent." replied a smug looking headmaster.

Nick snorted, "that is all you know. Tell me why do you think Harry here has more magic than say any other student here? I'll tell you why, his magic is the magic of Veela and Elfin. His bloodlines come from two of the oldest magical races in the world.

"From his father's line he is descended from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Not to mention the peverells. So in total Harry is the result of 7 magical bloodlines."

Dumbledore looked stunned as did Malfoy and Hermione, Fleur however knew the and was sitting calmly.

"Now Harry will need to mate the year, and will do so with whomever he so chooses. He will be free to mate with either a male of female." Nick stated in an authoritative voice. "But He must Marry the youngest weasley girl to satisfy the contracts." Dumbledore argued.

"What contracts? Headmaster my mother and Father didn't leave me any warning of a marriage contract!" harry yelled. Nick looked at Dumbledore, "need I to Summon the queen of Veela?" he demanded in a loud voice. "She is most displeased with you. The Potter Will, currently in the hands of the IWC states that Harry was to be placed with His Godfather or Godmother, one Ms Marlene Mckinnon. Why was the not done?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I placed Harry with the closest family I could. I did not know of these instructions and placed blood wards on Harry and his family, which by the way are nearly depleted." Dumbledore stood. "And what part do Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy play in the story ? As far as I am aware Harry hates Draco." Nick leaned on the the desk "only due to compulsions placed on them, tell me how did that happen?" he mused.

"The game is up headmaster. When I leave here I shall be accompanied by these three. Fleur is free to leave when she desires." Nick stated.

"Im afraid that this will be impossible as you see, Harry is the one to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore replied smugly. "Did you ask me too?" everyone looked at Harry. "Did you ask me if i wanted any part of the war? I don't, I'd much rather live with Grandfather thank you." Harry said rising to his feet.

"Harry my boy, you must understand-" but Harry had had enough of the games. "NO. I will not stay at Hogwarts until you are gone." harry said. "Does the heir of Hogwarts wish to make changes to the staff?" a disembodied voice asked.

"You know I've never really thought about that? No thanks" he said."very well"the same voice replied.

Draco was staring at Harry like he'd grown a second head. He was heir of Hogwarts, a veela prince, and an Elfin prince? And he had really grown up with abusive muggles?.

When Harry's Grandfather had announced that the three of them would be leaving Draco looked up. Did he really mean to take Granger, Potter and himself to Veela? Cool. Draco was fascinated with the new Harry, he was far different from the previous one. For one the new Harry dressed in a manner that made Draco's pants tighten in arousal.

"How come I didn't see you until after Granger slapped me?" Draco asked. Everyone turned to him, then "I glamored myself to protect Harry." Nick replied. "As a half Veela, you were about to be devoured by Harry. So I stepped in, from what I've learned your death would be devastating to him". Harry looked mortified "grandfather! Did you have to?" he asked his cheeks flushing.

"yes Harry I did. I could smell your desire for him, and needed to stop it. The queen must approve of him. So we will all go. You, Hermione Draco and I will return to Paris." he produced a port key and held it out to Draco and Hermione. They touched it as Dumbledore scrambled to reach them, but he was too late. Fleur had vanished too, and now Dumbledore had no way into the Veela court.

Sitting down he didn't notice the empty perch by the door.


	2. New Allies

_Hey all, thanks to those who either liked my first chapter or reviewed. The next one is set three days after they leave the school. Enjoy_

It had been three days since Harry, Hermione and Draco had vanished with Harry's supposed grandfather. Dumbledore was frantic, with worry.

Harry was supposed to be at the dursleys for the summer where he was to be abused, then when he came of age, he would depend only on Dumbledore. If all had gone to plan, Harry would defeat Voldemort, marry Ginny Weasley and have children with her, then die leaving Dumbledore in charge of his money and wealth.

But Harry had stopped that plan. He had reached out to his grandfather, who was leading him on. Dumbledore was sure of it. Why else would Harry be friends with the Malfoy boy, unless he was under the influence of another?

Walking over to the map of the world on his desk, Dumbledore waved his wand and chanted "Trakus Trakus, Harry Potter Trakus". The image of Paris lit up, and Dumbledore was confused. Why would the boy go to Paris, when all he ever knew was here in Britain?

Well it was time to act. Writing several notes Dumbledore turned to the perch of his old companion Fawkes. Strangely the perch was empty. Pushing his magic out, Dumbledore could not feel his tether on the dumb bird.

"No!" he raged. The fiends had freed the bird, and now Harry had a powerful ally. He noticed that the Sword of Gryffindor was gone too.

Dumbledore sent the letters via an old barn owl, and sat down in his throne like chair. Molly weasley was the first to arrive. She stepped out of the Fireplace and brushed off the soot. "Oh Albus, when will they be married?" Molly asked in anger. "There has been a development Molly. It seems that young Harry has been placed under the protection of the Veela Queen. He Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger left here three days ago. I have been unable to track them."

"What! You betrothed him to Ginny! You said he would do right by the Contract! What happened?" she demanded. "Molly, Molly! Calm down. Somehow he broke the compulsions i put on him. He will now do as he pleases until I can reassert them.

"I have sent a letter to Gringotts asking to speak with the Goblins in charge of the Potter, Malfoy and Granger vaults. Lucius too got a letter, asking him to come as he might be able to track his son." as he spoke, the fire roared to life and three Goblins stepped out.

"Greetings. We are Grip-hook, Blood-claw, and Bodkin. How may we be of service?" the first goblin said. "Ah welcome, yes I need to transfer ownership of the Potter and Granger vaults to me, on behalf of Mr Potter and Ms Granger." the Goblins looked at each other and spoke rapidly in their native tongue. While they did the, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace.

"Dumbledore, I have not received a letter from Draco. Why?" he sat in the only remaining chair. "Your son has run off with Mr Potter and Ms Granger. They were accompanied by a veela Prince. I think they are now at the Veela Queens Court." Dumbledore replied.

"The Veela queen? Headmaster what on earth is going on?" Lucius demanded. "How does the Veela Queen fit in here? Why would Draco go with Potter and the Mudblood?"

"Mr Potter came into his Inheritance on his 17th birthday. It seems that he is either a full Veela or a half Veela but either way he met someone claiming to be his grandfather and he was named the Veela heir.

"When he returned to the school the first day, he didn't sit with his friend Mr weasley as I had planned, but rather with Ms Granger, Ms Lovegood and Ms Delacour. When Draco interacted with him, Harry changed and attacked him. The Man with Harry intervene and I brought all five of them up to my office. We had a talk and they all left via portkey. I do not know where they went or why, but Harry is not safe. He must return to school where I can control him."

At the the goblins fell silent. "Mr Dumbledore, we cannot give you what you want. We have an agreement with the queen of Veela, as well as the King of Elfin when it comes to matter pertaining to Mr Potter. Good day." and they ambled over to the fireplace and returned to Gringotts.

"Both Veela and Elfin? What is the connection with Harry I wonder?" Molly asked. "Why did Draco go with them?" Lucius asked.

"I do not know. As for why he went with them? Well I think he is Harry's chosen mate." Molly gasped "Albus don't joke about that! Harry will marry Ginny!" she yelled. "I hate to say the But Draco cannot be Potters Mate! I refuse to allow it." Lucius snarled. He gave Dumbledore a glare "we need to find them!"

He rose. "I have a tracking charm on Draco that will allow me to find him anywhere." he stalked over to the desk and pointed his wand at the map "Sic matirs Draco". The map burst into flames, and then fizzled out. "What does that mean?" Molly asked in concern.

"It means Molly, that for the time being they are beyond our reach unless you know a way into the Veela court?" Dumbledore said sadly. "My future daughter in law, Fleur is Half Veela" she replied. "If I wrote to her and asked her to come home for a family meal with Bill, we could use her then?" she suggested.

"It's worth a go headmaster." Lucius agreed. Dumbledore smiled an evil smile "very well then. Lucius old friend, please use that extensive library of yours to research Elfin?" he asked. Lucius nodded and departed.

Molly asked "if She doesn't come? What then?" "we, my dear Molly will deal with it. But for now, go comfort your daughter, I'm sure she misses her future husband greatly." he watched the witch go, and thought ' _when Harry marries Ginny, after they have children I'll kill them both, which will leave me in charge of Harry's wealth not Molly. She can have the children, but I want the money…'_

 **Meanwhile in Veela**

Draco watched Harry read a book. Since arriving in Veela three days ago, Harry had read books, practiced spells with both Hermione and Draco, practiced shifting to Veela form and back as well as given them tours around the Royal Palace.

They had landed in the forecourt of the palace. Harry it seemed had become used to Port keys as he remained standing while Draco and Hermione had collapsed from the lag. "Here" Harry had offered Draco his hand which he took gratefully.

Almost at once Harry had yanked him in and kissed him till he was breathless. Draco rather liked kissing Harry, and he moaned in pleasure. "Harry we mustn't keep the queen waiting" Nicholas said with amusement as Harry pulled away from Draco, who whined at the loss of Harry's lips.

Harry leaned in to whisper in his ear "don't worry. We can do more later" and Draco nearly fainted from stimulation overload. Harry placed his arms around Draco's middle and turned to his Grandfather. "Lead on then, 'uncle' nick" he giggled at the older veela's expression.

Laughing Harry entwined his fingers with Draco's and followed Nick and Hermione. Fleur appeared beside them, startling Draco and she smiled. "Apologies, i am unused to having people around me when that happens"

They entered the Veela court and Draco was stunned. The obvious wealth and power of Veela was on display and it was clear that the queen was the center of power. Nick walked up to the queen and bowed "mother we can for sanctuary". Draco was again surprised, the queen was Harry's great grandmother?

"You need not ask my son, for I know all that went on in the headmasters office" Iolanthe said her voice rich and powerful. "My lady how?" Harry wondered. The queen smiled and held out her arm. A burst of flame winked into life then Fawkes was perched there. "Fawkes you are free" Harry exclaimed happily.

The magnificent bird nodded and trilled. Iolanthe stroked his heads and he preened. The queen laughed affectionately. "You are not beholden to the old coot anymore" she spoke to Fawkes with tender affection.

She turned to Draco and Hermione. "Greetings, and welcome to Veela. I am Queen Iolanthe, and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Draco quickly answered. If the queen was surprised she didn't show it. "Long has it been since a Malfoy graced our halls. And even longer for a Granger. Welcome young ones."

Hermione bowed and asked "Your Majesty what do you mean?" it was Nick who answered. "Hermione you are through your mother's line, heir of the Phoenix nation, which means that you can transform into a phoenix. The Phoenix family powerful dynasty, one of the ruling families of the magical world. We Delemeters and the Dragons are the other two. You are a royal" he smiled.

Hermione was speechless, she was heir to one of the ruling families of all magic? She had always known that she was missing something, but never would she have guessed that. "I am a muggle born witch, how can that be?" she asked with wonder. "Hermione, why do you think you can do magic more easier than say Draco, who has lived his whole life in the wizarding world?" harry asked.

They had arrived in the throne room to find the queen sitting with a man, who had brilliant red hair. He was pale, with long red curls and his eyes had fires in them. He stood and bowed to Hermione "your Grace welcome." she paused "er, who are you?" she asked respectively.

The man chuckled "why I am Fawkes of course" he smiled. "And you are Hermione, Princess of the Phoenix. The is truly a pleasure. When my former captive told me a Granger was coming to Hogwarts, I was overjoyed. Your presence in the castle gave me hope, that one day i would be free to return home."

He returned to his seat beside Iolanthe….

Draco was bought out of his waltz down memory lane by Hermione running in and shouting "I did it. I turned into a phoenix!" Harry sat up and said "fantastic Hermione, can we see?" she nodded eagerly and transformed.

When in bird form she was similar size to Fawkes but with royal purple feathers crowning her head rather than red. She trilled happily and shimmered, back into the form of Hermione. She was smiling from ear to ear and so was Draco.

They sat on the chairs weary from all the excitement. "So I was reading up on the three dynasties that rule magic, and I discovered that while Wizards are the most common magic users, they hardly obey the laws of magic. It seems that Pure-blood families are exactly that: Pure human blood families. The book also says that the founders of Hogwarts were creatures too.

"Gryffindor was a Griffin, Ravenclaw was a Dragon, Hufflepuff was an Elf and Slytherin was a basilisk. That means that they could still be alive.! There's no record of them dying, and they could be living in the wilds!" her excitement was contagious.

"Wouldn't they have made it to Hogwarts?" Draco asked "I'm not trying to be a downer its just that if they were still alive, wouldn't they go to the one place they knew was safe?" he asked. "Oh no." Harry yelled. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked worried. "You said Slytherin was a Basilisk right? I killed the Basilisk down in the chamber of secrets remember? So i could have killed Slytherin himself" they all looked at each other and ran to tell someone


	3. magical Heritage

The Queen of Veela Iolanthe, watched as Harry Potter cast multiple fireballs at dummies. He was still getting used to the idea that he was a Veela Prince. In the week since leaving Hogwarts, Harry had helped his friend Ms Hermione Granger find her ancestry, as well as falling ever more in love with the half veela Draco malfoy.

Harry was waiting, to mate with Draco out of respect for his feelings. It was plain for all to see, how Draco felt about Harry. Yet there was a pressing issue, that of Draco's father Lucius Malfoy. He had written to Draco ordering the younger Malfoy home to Britain, and that he was never to see Harry again. Lucius had gone so far as to threaten Draco's inheritance.

Harry's cousin Fleur had received a letter from Molly Weasley asking her to join the Weasleys for a family dinner. Harry had warned Fleur that Dumbledore would try to force his location out of her. She didn't go.

"Mother, the Dragon King is here along with the Phoenix King and Queen." Nicholas said. Iolanthe sat straighter in her chair. It had been nigh on 1000 years since the rulers of the magical world had met together in peace.

The noble Veela gathered around her as the doors to her palace opened and the Dragon royal Family entered. The Dragon king was in Human form and was 7ft tall. His hair was black as the night and his eyes were cold. His dress was rather stylized. He wore a suit of Golden Scaled armor, with an embossed Dragon in flight. His features were feminine and masculine.

Beside him was his Queen, and she was similar to the King. her armor was sliver and her hair was Brown. Behind them were the Dragon court nobles. They walked to the center of the chamber and the king spoke with a booming voice. "Queen Iolanthe of Veela, greetings from the Dragon court."

Iolanthe inclined her head. "King Darius and Queen Arsinoë welcome to Veela. May peace be between us". Harry bowed to the Dragon king and introduced Draco and Hermione. "My lord may I introduce my future Mate Draco Malfoy and my friend Hermione Granger?"

The king was surprised. "Granger did you say?" Harry nodded. "Yes your majesty. She is indeed a Granger." Harry stared at the king for a moment and then turned his attention to the Dragon Queen. "Your Majesty, welcome. May I offer you tea?"

Arsionë inclined her head and she smiled "do you have Jasmine and crushed pine needle?" her voice was musical and light much like Fawkes'. Harry shook his head "no unfortunately, as Jasmine gives me hives. I do have the Pine tea which is hopefully suitable?" he replied respectfully. The Queen nodded and Harry sent for a mug.

The doors swung open and the Phoenix King walked in. he was accompanied by his wife and eldest son. Like the Dragons the Phoenix were in human form. He was squat, with red hair and pale cheeks, his robes were gold, with silver flames embossed on them. His wife wore identical robes and her hair was done in a top not.

"Iolanthe and Darius, we bid you greetings from the Court of Phoenix. May the peace last" Iolanthe rose and stepped forwards "King Lysander and Queen Merrow, Prince Bastian and Nobles of the Phoenix court welcome to Veela." she indicated the royal sitting room and suggested that the Kings and Queens retire for tea. Everyone agreed.

Harry sighed with relief as the royal party moved off. He was tired from his training and From playing gracious host. "Draco kiss me before I do something insane" he suggested. "Gladly" Draco agreed. They leaned in and Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. Both moaned at the contact and Harry smirked when Hermione huffed and stalked away.

"Now that we are alone, why don't we go…. " Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco blushed furiously and nodded his head viciously. Lacing their fingers together Harry lead the way to his room.

An hour later Harry and his friends were summoned to the Tea room, by the Veela Queen. Harry's Grandfather was standing behind his mother with a look on his face, which made harry pause for concern.

"Prince Harry. Can you explain why you think you may have killed Slytherin?" asked King Darius. Harry bowed. "In my second year at Hogwarts, there were several cases of Students becoming petrified. The school was informed that the monster of Slytherin was loose and would kill, given the chance.

"I along with a former friend went down to the chamber of Secrets after said former friends sister had been taken. I met Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort, and after having a conversation I killed the Basilisk. It wasn't until two days ago that I learned the Slytherin himself might have been that snake."

A commotion at the door saw Hermione pulled into the room by the Prince of Phoenix, who held her by the hair. "Father this Bitch refused to give me what I wanted." he complained. There was a crackling of energy and everyone turned to Iolanthe. "Release her Prince Bastian Now." she commanded in a deadly voice. As he let go, Hermione stumbled and fell to the floor. Prince Damian of The Dragon Court rushed forward to help her up.

"What happened Hermione? What did he do?" Nick asked. Hermione looked at Bastian and said "he wanted a book that I was reading. I offered to share it but he refused the offer. After pinning me to the ground I changed and swiped him across the chest with my talons. He pulled my tail and forced me back to human form and brought me here."

"What is your shape girl?" asked Queen Merrow. Hermione smiled and said proudly "I am a Phoenix. My name is Hermione Granger." the King went whiter than a ghost. "Granger? You are the last of the Grangers? Then you are Empress of the Phoenix Court" he bowed.

The rest of the assembly bowed too. The Queen slapped her son across the back of the head. "You pulled her tail? You know that that could have broken her. And she is a guest of Veela? My son you have sickened us. We demand you return home.'she said imperiously. Bastion scowled and nodded, vanishing in a puff of flames.

"Your most serene Majesty, Please forgive Us our sons cruelty" the King begged. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

At her acknowledgement everyone relaxed.

"Now. Are the founders alive? And if so where are they?" Iolanthe asked. "They will need to be found. And we must deal with Voldemort and Dumbledore. They are getting too big for their britches. I want Dumbledore brought before us on charges relating to the safety and health of the heir to the throne of Veela, not to mention the misuse of magic."

Darius leaned forward. "The founders are indeed alive. They are in a stasis like sleep in the Dragon city. I will have them move here, along with all their writings. We were able to translate a few words. 'Awaken us by those who best showcase our house. They will know the way. They are our heirs'." he fell quiet.

Nick stroked his beard. "Hmm. who are the best Puff and Raven, Harry? Draco?" he asked. Draco thought for a moment "Cedric Diggory is the most Like Hufflepuff, but he died. And for Ravenclaw? I'd say Luna love-good, wouldn't you harry?" he asked turning to Harry.

"Yes I'd agree with you there." everyone smiled, and Lysander clapped his hands together. "I assume we need to undone some magic?" he smirked cheekily. "But how can you undo death?" Hermione asked shrilly. "We _are_ magic your most serene majesty. We can command magic to do what we want. And besides, nobody can die unless all three rulers are in agreement. Iolanthe did not agree when Diggory was supposedly killed so he is merely sleeping, waiting to be re-awoken."

"Are my parents sleeping?" Harry asked hopefully. But Lysander shook his head "I am truly sorry my boy. We did not know of the connection between Prince Nicholas and your mother, otherwise we would have undone the spell". Harry nodded and Darius rose "Prince Harry, please forgive us. We simply did not know." harry nodded again "I understand your Majesties it's just, for a moment I thought that I could have them back. But I forgive you. As much as I hate it I understand." he hugged Draco tightly and wrapped his arms around Hermione for old times sake.


	4. Ron Weasleys true coloures

Ron weasley was angry. His best mate had gone off with his girl and the ferret and turned his back on everything the weasleys had done for him.

Ron wanted Harry to come back, marry his sister Ginny and lift the Weasley family out of poverty.

Six years ago, Dumbledore had turned up at the Burrow on the last day of august and informed both Ron and his mother to be on the lookout for Harry the next day. He had promised that Harry would view the Weasleys like his own family and that they would share his wealth.

Rom stalked up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. Pushing open the door, he noticed that his mother and Malfoy's dad were sitting in chairs in front of the desk. "What's going on? Mum why are you here?" he asked with excitement. Had they found Harry?

"Ron, we know where Harry is. He sent a letter saying that he will be coming to the school for a few hours tomorrow. He says he doesn't want to see either you or Ginny" his mother replied. Ron's jaw dropped, Harry his best mate didn't want to see him or his girlfriend?

"Do we know if Malfoy and Hermione are with him?" he asked scornfully. "We don't know but, we assume so." Dumbledore answered. "While I can't speak for the Granger's, the Malfoys have a residence in Paris, where Draco might be staying." he continued looking at Lucius.

"We do have a house, but the elves would have alerted me to Draco's presence there" Lucius Drawled. "Well we will corner Him when he gets here" Dumbledore decided.

The next morning at 7:30 Harry walked up the drive to the front steps where the headmaster and Mrs Weasley were waiting. "Good Morning Headmaster. Mrs Weasley." Harry said coolly. "Harry we have been worried sick about you!" Mrs weasley said with barely concealed anger.

Harry merely shrugged. "Then you shouldn't have tried to force me to marry Ginny. Mrs Weasley I'm a Veela and I have a predestined Mate. so please kindly shove your false concern for me or more accurately my fame into the lake." Mrs Weasley looked ashen, and pale.

Harry turned to the headmaster. "I need to see Ms Luna Lovegood. Please send for her, I'll be in the great hall eating." he walked past them and sat down at the Gryffindor table. There was hushed whispering as he did so.

His former roommates were sitting there around Ron who was looking Murderously at Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter? Why did you come back?" he spat. Harry placed his cutlery down and Turned to Ron.

"What Is your Problem? I know all about you and your desires Ron. I watched as you lead the whole school against me, however covertly on your part. You abandoned me when I needed you most, all because you thought I had entered the Triwizard Tournament. You are lazy, greedy jealous of everyone and needy. You don't study and complain when you get bad marks. So please tell me why I was ever friends with you?" he spoke calmly and coolly and smiled when He saw Luna walking up to them.

"Hello Harry. You look well." the blond Ravenclaw sang. "What do you want Loony?" Ron sneered, his pride hurt by Harry's words. "Don't be mean to Her Ron, she is my friend, and I'd thank you to respect her." Harry said looking at the Hufflepuff table.

"Sure I'll respect Loony, when you are back here, planning your wedding to Ginny. Ah!" Ron yelped in surprise, as he was now on the floor with an angry veela straddling him. In a snarling voice Harry said "Get it through your thick head Ron! Ginny cheated on me with Dean. she says it was practice for when we got married but I don't care. If she could cheat like that when we were dating, Who is to say she wouldn't cheat on my while I was her husband?

"And another thing. You do not own Hermione, she is her own person. So stop sending her letters asking her to come back and marry you. She is too good for you!" with that the Veela leapt off him and landed as Harry.

Everyone in the hall was silent, and Pansy was approaching cautiously. "Potter, can you please pass a message to Draco?" she asked hopefully. Harry looked at her and smiled "sure." he reached out and took hold of the rolled up parchment and swore.

His hand was burning, and Pansy smiled. "That is for stealing MY Draco!" she flounced away when Luna's voice rang out "petrificus Totalus" and Pansy froze, falling face first into a pile of owl droppings Luna had charmed.

The whole school laughed and Luna murmured a spell to block the pain. She lead him to the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey did a double take. "Mr Potter is that You?" Harry sighed "yes Madam it's me. Can you please stop my hand from burning?" "oh Finite."she said and Harry sighed with relief.

"Now Mr Potter can you tell me where you have been for the last week? I would like to thank who ever healed you. For the last six years the headmaster has had me under the imperious curse and forced me to ignore you and your conditions. Thankfully I've finally broken his control and want to go with you."

"Great! We should go now before he seals the school." harry said panic entering his voice. Luna sighed "oh Harry, he's already done that. We have no way of leaving." Harry smiled "oh but we do." he quickly explained about the tunnel under the whomping willow and how it could be reached. "If Madam Pomfrey and I use the invisibility cloak, while you walk, we can get there." Luna nodded and Harry threw the cloak over both himself and Madam Pomfrey, who had go bend over slightly to fit.

Luna lead the way out of the school and to the whomping willow. Once they arrived at the malevolent tree, Harry froze it and they all climbed under it. As Harry was kneeling down, he could hear Ron shout "the tree, their at the Tree. Get them. Come on" he was running towards the tree. Harry smiled and crawled further in, the tree unfreezing.

Ron stopped just beyond the tree's reach and shouted "Harry I know how to freeze the tree too!"

The three kept crawling and eventually reached the shrieking shack. "Here take my hands we need to go." Harry said and he twisted and they vanished with a loud Crack as Ron appeared in the shack. "No! I'll get you Harry. Your money will be Mine!"


	5. the Mating Ceremony

Harry apparated to the royal palace with Luna and Madam Pomfrey, the elderly mediwitch gasped at the awesome display of wealth. She placed her hand over her heart and stood still for a few moments. "Are you OK Madam Pomfrey? Can I get you some water?" Harry asked her concern on his face. "No thank you I am a little old to be Internationally apparating that's all."

"Well you will never want to leave here, It's better than Hogwarts" Harry said, leading them into a large chamber, where Nick was waiting. "Hello Grandson, how did it go?" he wondered. "It went as we expected. The headmaster and Molly weasley were waiting for me on the stairs. We had words and I went to sit at the Gryffindor table where Ron had some words for me. I responded and he was not pleased.

"He insulted Luna here and I lost it. After that Pansy tricked me and burned my hand. Madam Pomfrey healed me though. She told me that she was under the headmasters control and so we left to come here. Ladies please allow me to introduce my Grandfather Nicholas Delemeter, crown Prince of the Veela nation." Nick bowed.

"Thank you for caring about my grandson." he said to Madam Pomfrey. Who blushed and bowed. "Harry, the Queen approved of your Mating with Draco. She declared his a scion of Veela. Which has never been done before, by any of the rulers" He stressed.

"Your ceremony will take place tonight, before the Queen and court." Nick said to a bemused Harry. He lead the new guests to the guest wing of the Palace where Hermione was staying. "Luna? Madam Pomfrey?" she guessed. Luna smiled and nodded. Hermione took over from Nick and showed Madam Pomfrey to a room that had been dubbed the Mural room, due to its rather picturesque landscapes. Inside was a large bed and it looked rather comfortable.

Madam Pomfrey sat down and then laid down. It was perfect. She nodded to Hermione and said "I am rather tired. Please pass on that I'm napping and wish to be woken for the ceremony?" Hermione smiled "Sure Madam" and she lead Luna to her room. "You can share with me" she announced to Luna, who simply smiled.

At dusk, Harry was pacing in the antechamber to the throne room. His grandfather and cousin Liam were with him and Harry was grateful. "Is he OK? Does he have cold feet?" he asked again for the hundredth time."Harry Stop stressing! He agreed to Mate with you, what more could you want?" Liam asked with wry amusement.

The tinkling of the bells had Harry straightening his vest of royal blue silk. He hugged his grandfather and walked to the door.

Walking into the throne room he saw Hermione in reds and golds, Luna in blue and the whole court smiling. He turned his attention to the Queen and his Mate. the Queen was in the same clothes she had worn when she had first met Harry, and Draco was in a pair of black pants, with crisp white button up shirt and a silver vest, his eyes were sparkling and his hair was slicked back. As Harry reached him, he smiled. Then the Queen spoke: "we Here in Veela take a mate for Life. so the bonding of two Veela be they full or Half is celebrated. This night we come together to help bond Prince Harry with his Mate Draco Malfoy. May they be blessed.

"Prince Harry do you take the Man as your Mate?" she asked Harry smiled "I do"

Draco do you take Prince Harry as your Mate?" Draco smiled "I do"

"Then may the rulers of all Magic bless this bond made here tonight". She said completing the ritual. "You may now kiss" and Harry leaned in to Draco's lips and kissed. They kissed until Harry was breathless, and the Queen announced the celebratory dinner.

Harry and Draco lead the assembly through the doors at the end of the chamber into a large courtyard where tables and chairs had been set up under large Dragon-wood trees. Waiter elves served the meal and then Harry pulled his Mate onto the dance floor.

A live orchestra started playing and the best Veela singer began singing.

I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream with me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the nightsky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the nightsky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

For me

And Harry and Draco danced, each move flawless, the choreography was stunning, moving and flowing with the song. Everyone cheered and clapped. Then started dancing themselves, all too busy to notice the couple slipping away.

 _ **Lemon starts**_

Harry and Draco stole away from the party, kissing and groping each other. Finally they got to Harry's room and harry closed the door. Draco was on him moments later and they stumbled onto the bed.

Harry shed Draco of his clothes and then did the same for himself. Draco latched his mouth to one of Harry's nipples and sucked causing Harry to moan in pleasure. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's silky hair and pulled his head back and claimed his mouth. After preparing him Harry pushed his hard prick into Draco with soft moaning. Both were by no means virgins, but the time it was as if they were joining for the first time

 _ **Lemon ends**_

The next morning Draco awoke beside Harry and smiled. He was sore but a good sore. Leaning over he kissed Harry deeply and then went to shower. "No fair" harry whispered and then he joined his mate in the shower. After another round of lovemaking, both dressed and went to find Harry's Grandfather.

He was in the study with Ollivander. After giving the couple his congratulations He presented Harry with a wand Containing the Hair the Queen had bequeathed him. It was 12 inches and was surprisingly light. The wood was Giant sequoia and was a deep rusty brown. When Harry held the wand, his whole being came alive. He smiled and waved the wand. A bookcase snapped in half.

Harry thanked the wand maker for yet another magnificent wand and repaired the bookshelf, much to his Grandfather's gratitude.

After a large breakfast, the Queen summoned both of them to the throne room.

They found her sitting on her throne, with Darius and Lysander sitting beside her on two smaller thrones. The courts of Phoenix, Dragon and Veela were surrounding them. The Queen commanded Draco to kneel. Turning to her fellow rulers she asked "will you grant him the right to wear the Crown of the prince consort?".

Harry tensed, if either of the kings declined…. But his fears were dashed when neither spoke. Summoning a simple circuit of silver, the Queen stood. "Draco, formerly of House Malfoy. You are now Draco, Prince consort of the heir to the Veela throne." she place the crown on his head and magic crackled around him.

"Rise and join your Mate Prince Consort Draco" Lysander commanded. Draco rose and stood beside Harry, who leaned over and whispered in his ear "now we are both royals".

 _I used the song 'never enough' from the "Greatest showman" it's simply a magnificent song and it fits with the first dance perfectly._


	6. Cedric comes back

The following day saw the new friends meeting in the Crown prince's suite. Draco was sitting with harry on a couch, while Luna was lounging next to Hermione. All were quietly eating breakfast and Luna asked "so how do you feel after last night?" she stared at Harry with amusement.

"Ah Luna, no offense, but that is between my Mate and I" Harry stammered, blushing furiously. "I only meant after the ceremony" Harry flushed and lapsed into silence. Draco patted his hand and kissed his temple.

The door opened and Nick walked in. he was holding a ceramic mug full of pine tea. "The rulers are meeting later today to waken Cedric. They want you all there." Harry stood and went to his Grandfather, who looked tired. "Is everything alright Grandfather? You look exhausted" he said with concern.

"Well, I am nearly 999 years old Harry." he replied dryly. Harry smiled "that's not what I meant Grandfather." he said chuckling. He then ran to the bathroom and threw up his Breakfast. "Harry are you OK?" Draco asked in concern. Harry walked out of the bathroom holding his stomach and grimacing. He was looking green "Grandfather can you please throw that Pine tea away? Its smell is making me sick." he said with his hand over his mouth.

He ran back into the bathroom and was sick. "I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey and get checked out." he called from the bathroom. Draco was confused. Harry was acting like he knew what was going on, but was not sharing.

Following him from the room Draco called "Harry? What's wrong?" but Harry was already gone and Draco slumped down the wall. He was still there two hours later when Harry came back.

"Draco? Have you been sitting there since I left?" Draco nodded and said nothing. "You still don't trust me, we married and Mated but you still don't trust me" he spoke softly and tears were falling down his face. "Oh Dray, I love you. I wanted to be sure before I told you but I'm pregnant, and Madam Pomfrey just confirmed it, its twins." he said kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Draco. "Pregnant? Twins? Really?" he asked with excitement.

Harry nodded and smiled. They kissed and Harry asked "so do you still feel like I don't trust you?" he asked lightly. "Yes" Draco answered with a small smile on his face.

Three hours later Harry and his friends were standing in the Royal Court with the Queen of Veela and her fellow Rulers of Magic. Among the assembly was the King of Elfin, the Mer Queen and the Goblin King.

"By unanimous consent, we the three Rulers of all magic command that Magic awaken Cedric Diggory. By Magical law he will be again." the Queen and Kings chanted as one. The lights in the chamber dimmed as a Lady appeared, carrying Cedric's sleeping Body beside her with a spell. The lady walked to the center of the room and bowed to the Rulers. "As you have commanded Cedric Diggory." she bowed again and vanished. The Rulers walked forward and stood in a triangle around Cedric's body.

"By my Power I, Queen Iolanthe of Veela command Cedric to awaken". The Queen chanted

"By My Power I, King Darius of Dragon command Cedric to awaken" The King chanted.

"By My Power I, King Lysander of Phoenix command Cedric to awaken" the King chanted.

Their Magic combined and twisted around Cedric's body. The lights flickered and then they increased in brightness, then calmed down again. The Rulers stared hard at Cedric and then Cedric sat up and Rubbed his eyes.

He looked around "Didn't I die?"

In a small English town called Ottery St Catchpole, Amos Diggory sent Dumbledore a message:

Cedric's grave is empty. Traces of powerful magic found.


	7. The Potter Will

Cedric looked about his room in wonder, it was large and elegantly furnished. He'd always thought he was not special, but when he had woken the first thing he saw was Harry holding Draco malfoy. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Draco had walked Cedric to a room where he could sit.

"So explain it all again for me" Cedric said in confusion. Harry sighed and said "do you remember the graveyard?" Cedric nodded. "Well, you were killed by Wormtail. He brought Voldemort back and he and I dueled. Our wands connected on a magical level, releasing all the ghost of the people killed with Voldemort's wand, and your ghost asked me to take your body back to your parents.

"I did and they were grateful. The ministry lied to the world by saying that I needed the spotlight and that your death was an accident. The minister sent a toad of a witch to school, where she tried to overthrow the headmaster. I saw a vision of my Godfather being tortured by Voldemort in the Ministry and along with several friends went to rescue him. Turns out it was a trap and Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. The headmaster dueled Voldemort and revealed him to the ministry. "

Cedric was confused. "So how did you end up here?" Harry smiled

"the headmaster was behind me living with abusive muggles, they were paid to abuse me. I turned my back on the weasleys as there was a contract forcing me to marry Ginny. I found my Maternal Grandfather who taught me what I am. I am a Veela and when I returned to Hogwarts, the headmaster tried to convince me to stay, but I wanted to leave. Draco and Hermione came along to as they had been placed under compulsions to be my friend and enemy. We've been here ever since, and Draco and I are Mated and expecting Twins."

The news of his pregnancy came as a shock to everyone. Luna smiled and Hugged him as did Hermione. Both had tears in their eyes, and Nick congratulated the pair. Cedric smiled and added his wishes.

An owl flew in the window and Dropped off a letter to Harry from Gringotts. Frowning slightly he tore open the letter and read aloud.

"Dear his Royal Highness Prince Harry Potter of the Veela Nation,

Please be advised that the Will of your mother and Father has been delivered to us By the IWC. we request that you and your family attend the reading of the Will. please note that the Weasleys and the Headmaster are allow required to attend. The date for the reading had been set for the 10th of September.

May your Gold ever flow"

Harry frowned. "Why are they needed? What could they possibly want?" sighing he sat down on the bed and Draco wrapped his arms around him. "Harry we will go with you, you won't face them alone" he whispered.

"The 10th? That's tomorrow" Hermione gasped. Nick stood. "Well then, it seems we will be going to Gringotts. Hermione, Luna, Cedric please pack a bag each. Draco and Harry please do the same."

"Grandfather, why will Cedric be coming?" Draco asked in confusion. Since Mating with Harry, He'd been asked to call Nick Grandfather. "So that he can be reinstated as Diggory heir" Nick replied casually. "That makes sense I suppose" Draco agreed.

After an hour, they stood in the Queen's antechamber and fare-welled the Queen. Pulling out a belt, Nick passed it along so everyone was holding it. "On three. 1, 2, and 3" they vanished with a faint pop.

Only to reappear at the entrance to the Leaky cauldron in London. Booking three rooms for the night, Luna, Hermione and Draco all headed to Diagon Alley for some things. Harry stayed in his room and napped while Cedric talked with Nick who filled him in on the founders and the Rulers.

Draco, Luna and Hermione returned to find Harry asleep while Cedric and Nick were playing exploding snap. Draco smiled and slipped in to bed beside Harry and snuggled close. Everyone else went to bed too not long after.

September 10th dawned windy and cold. The group made their way to Gringotts and were immediately given a large room, with a large table running its length and mugs of steaming Hot chocolate to warm up. Everyone but Nick drank theirs with delight.

An hour later, the Headmaster and Mrs weasley along with Ginny and Ron entered the room with Grip hook. Grip hook sat at the head of the table and harry sat on the right side. The headmaster sat opposite him.

"We are here today to read the Will of James and Lily Potter."he opened a rather large looking folder and read out:

" _The last will and testament of Lily and James Potter,_

 _It is our wish that should we die, Harry is to be placed with either his Godfather Sirius Orion Black or his Godmother Alice Long-bottom. Under no circumstances is he to be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley._

 _We leave a curse to Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed us to Voldemort. We also leave a warning to Dumbledore and the Weasleys about trying for Harry's money. If he hasn't received them we leave our journals and a box of his baby things._

 _That concludes the combined will._

 _Now for the individual wills._

 _Lily Potter,_

 _Harry I leave you the books on Veela, and the history of My father's family. May you find it useful._

 _I also leave you with the following advice: Do not trust Albus Dumbledore or the weasleys. They have already tried to force your father to sign a betrothal contract for you and their youngest child. Refuse any contracts that come to you from them._

 _James Potter,_

 _Harry I leave you with the potter ring, and the master book to the Potter library. It is larger than the schools library. You also have my seats on the wizengamot as well as the rings of: Potter, Peverell and Hogwarts._

 _So mote it be"_

And Grip hook fell silent. Looking at the headmaster he rumbled "do you dispute any of the will?" Dumbledore stood. "I have here a copy of the Will but it mentions nothing of the rings. Please read the and compare it with the one you have just read".

Harry asked "why? Why did you place me with those horrid muggles when my Mother clearly wrote I was not to go to them?" he glared at Dumbledore. "Harry my boy, i-" he broke off as Grip hook clicked his fingers "lord Potter. Upon reading this farce of a copy of your parents Will, I must apologize on behalf of the goblin nation. It seems that THIS Will" he held up the copy, "is the one these people have been following and using to draw money from both your family vault and your personal vault.

Please rest assured that for you, the heir of Veela we will recover the stolen losses." he turned to the weasleys. "You have stolen money from Lord Potter. Your house lies on his Lands and so we will be garnishing the money from the head of" he broke off as Harry spoke "no. Mr Weasley is a friend. As are Bill and Charlie. Please don't punish them for the crimes of the rest of the family."

Grip hook nodded "very well. As you command your highness." Ron snorted "so you are a prince now? You'd have to be to marry that Git" he pointed at Draco. "Ronald!" Hermione gasped in horror. Ron turned to her "and you are no better! I loved you and yet you ran off with them!" he yelled. "you didn't love me, you tried to control me. You are lazy and arrogant and jealous. You need others to prop you up, well guess what Ron? I don't like you anymore." Hermione seethed, and Cedric leaned forwards "please all of you calm down. The anger and stress can not be good for Harry"

Ginny's eyes widened "what Did you say? Why not?" she demanded. "Never mind She weasel" Draco snapped, and Ron lunged for him. There was a loud bang and Ginny was bound to Ron, and both were gagged. "That's better." nick said as he pocketed his wand.

"Now Harry, I demand to know how Cedric Diggory is alive." Dumbledore said. "You don't know of the Rulers of All Magic?" harry asked in surprise. "He is alive thanks to Magic, and that is all" he turned to Grip hook

"Please ensure that the headmaster pays back everything that he stole plus interest" Grip hook nodded and clicked his fingers. "Done" he intoned. "We wish to have a meeting with the managers of the potter, Granger, Lovegood, Malfoy and Diggory accounts" harry said rising to his feet.

"Let me rid us of these filth and then I shall fetch the others" Grip hook said. He walked the weasleys and Dumbledore out of the room and returned 10 minutes later with 4 other Goblins.

"Please allow me to present: Blood claw, Bodkin, Morgrim and snap claw" Grip hook intoned and each goblin bowed to Harry, Nick and Draco. "Welcome now, we wish to combine the Malfoy and Potter Vaults." Draco said with a hint of command. "I am citing clause 199 of the wizard Goblin treaty. It so stipulates that the head of a family shall remain as head unless accused of committing an act of violence against the heir. My father has placed me under the imperious curse and used me to abuse my mother. He has also raped me. I swear on my magic" Draco announced with anger in his voice. He lit the tip of his wand with lumos to prove he still had his magic

Blood claw looked ashen. "Very well then, you are now the Lord of Malfoy, a letter shall be sent to Lucius informing him thus."

"Snap claw, it's me Cedric. I wish to reinstated as family heir" Cedric said. "How? Your father was given every assurance that you were dead my lord. How?" Nick spoke then "the Rulers of Magic revived him". The Goblins then bowed to Cedric.

"Lord Potter? You are so named as the heir of: Potter, Peverell, Black and Hogwarts, as well as Gryffindor, ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Do you wish to claim these titles?" Grip hook asked.

Harry nodded and was give 7 rings, he asked "can you combine the founders rings and the Hogwarts ring, as well as the vaults?" the Goblins all nodded.

The group all rose and after thanking the goblins they departed. Again they all held the belt as Nick apparated them Home.


	8. the Rulers of Magic

The rulers of Magic

Dumbledore cast spells at the wall in frustration. Harry had simply thwarted his plans seemingly without trying. Where was Harry staying? And who were these Rulers Harry had mentioned? Shaking His head he sent a patronus to Malfoy senior asking him to came to the school.

Lucius arrived in a flurry, angry at Draco. "Draco has been named as the head of The Malfoy Family! He concocted lies and fed them to the Goblins. I have rights Dumbledore, he cannot believe that I am going to take this lying down."

"Calm yourself Lucius, I have reason to believe that Draco has Mated with Harry. When I saw them at Gringotts today I could see how Draco was looking at Harry. It was the look of someone in love. Now I have need of your Library. Harry mentioned something about the Rulers of Magic and it seems Important. I need you to research these Rulers of magic for me"

 _ **Meanwhile in Veela**_

The Rulers of Magic were seated around a large table with Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Cedric and the rulers of the Goblins, Elves both light and Dark, Mer, Fey, naiads and Dryads. Harry was explaining to the new visitors about Dumbledore's Manipulations, and how the Weasleys, save for Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and their Father Arthur had abandoned him.

He also explained his Godfathers death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the prophecy. The leaders of the Magical peoples were very interested in the prophecy, and all were incenced at Harry's abuse by the dursleys.

The Elven King Silverwind, was particularly angry and ordered that the dursleys pay. When Iolanthe asked why, Silverwind explained: "James Potter was My son. And so his highness here is my Grandson as well."

Everyone was too busy talking that they didn't notice the phoenix prince slip out of the chamber and vanish….

Hogwarts, headmasters office

Prince Bastion of the Phoenix kingdom appeared in Dumbledore's office, where he, Molly weasley and Lucius Malfoy were meeting.

"Greetings. I come to offer you the ones you seek. Take my offer and you will control Harry Potter, his pathetic mate Draco Malfoy and the Bitch Granger."

"What do you want in return? You are a phoenix, we cannot give you anything." the headmaster drawled.

"You will Kill the girl, and the Mate. the is my one request" Bastion simply replied with a smirk, which turned to a grimace of pain as fire lashed out from the walls binding all four beings in the room.

"My Son. you sicken me, i cast you from the realm." King Lysander snarled as he, Iolanthe, Darius, Harry, Draco and the others all stepped out from the shadows.

Molly drew her wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra!" at Hermione and a jet of green light shot from the tip of her wand and struck Hermione in the chest.

But she didn't fall. "Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, you are all charged with treason against your Lords and Lady and shall be dealt with accordingly. We have seen fit to strip you of your magic, making you less than a non magical human. Your memories are to be wiped, and you shall be sent into the mortal world as you are." Queen Iolanthe intoned. She was glaring at them.

"If i go, Voldemort shall rule the world! Harry you're the only one to defeat him! Please don't abandon us to these heathen creatures!" Dumbledore screeched as Lysander and Darius approached him.

"Wait." harry called. "I am one of those heathen creatures and so i will fight for them, not for wizard-kind who only cherish the boy who lived" he snarled. They he turned to Bastian, "you are no better, you are a coward and a blight to Magic. You shall be treated the same as them" he pointed at the three humans.

Moments later, the four of them were gone and the room felt lighter. "We should reawaken the founders back home." harry decided calmly. With that he turned and walked back into shadows.


	9. rewriting

Hello, all. after reading over Allegiance, I've come to the conclusion that I need to rework the story. there are too many inconsistencies and you, my loyal readers deserve a quality story. ill also expand a few things, namely Harry's courting of Draco. the basic premise of the story will be the same.

thank you for your loyalty,

He who rules the sea.


End file.
